Phantom Soldier
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: It's senior year Danny broke up with Sam and now finds a Veteran being picked on by Dash and his crew. Danny stands up for him and the two become friends with a latina and they try to help all the homeless in Amity Park. This is a tribute to the Veterans and troops not only in America but worldwide bless them all
1. Chapter 1

PHANTOM SOLDIER

A/N Sorry I been away so long, my laptop fried and my new one is a piece of junk. I hope I can still do this. Now let's git er done. I own nothing of Danny Phantom or his universe , this was a request from t-rex989 a salute to Veterans.

I wrote this not only to entertain but remind people these brave men and women fight for their country, and some people are just cruel to them. Yes I support the troops and am proud of our Veterans. I don't care what country you from if you support your troops state your country in the comments with a hell yeah.  
Now if you don't like supporting Veterans this is NOT for you.

It was senior year and Danny had just broke up with Sam , her overbearing and bossy attitude had become too much for to stand. School had just let out for the day and Danny wason his way home, that was until he stumbled on Dash and the A-listers tormenting a homeless man. Danny got mad but then saw the man had a army jacket on ,this caused Danny to become enraged. Danny stormed over grabbed Dash and slammed him into a wall with one hand, the look on his face was a promise of pain and death. Danny roared right in Dash's face "You stupid arrogant asshole if I ever see you being that disrespectful to a Veteran again I'll kick your ass until you look like the hunchback of Notre dame."

Paulina looks again and notices the Sargent's stripes on his ratty jacket and dog-tags, this causes her to apologize to him saying she hadn't noticed he was a Vet and she was sorry for her behavior. Then she tore into Dash and the others, as it turns out Paulina was a big supporter of the armed forces. Since her cousin was injured while serving Paulina had became an avid supporter of the troops, still her taking Danny's side was a shock to her so called friends. Between the fear of an enraged Danny and the wrath of an equely pissed Paulina the A-listers ran away, after they left the two calmed down. It was then they almost in unison turned and offered to buy the former Sargent a meal, he gratefully accepted.

Half an hour later the trio came out of Nasty Burger with full bellies and all smiles, just then the rain came forcing Paulina to excuse herself and run home. Danny turned and asked Sarge if he had a place to go, the Sarge said he was sure he would manage. Danny frowned and said "I know you will, because you can stay with me tonight at my new place."

Sarge was surprised when Danny lead him to an old firehouse next to an even older train yard. It was there Danny explained the train yard is where most of the homeless in Amity Park stay, that is why he rents the firehouse from the mayor. Danny wants to look after them and help where he can, Mayor Tucker Foley calls it his hero complex in action. Danny tells Sarge if he helps him to restore and maintain the firehouse he could stay as long as he likes, the Sarge quickly agrees to this. Over the next couple weeks Danny and Sarge restore the firehouse, during this time Sarge sees Danny phase through a falling potbelly stove and later lift said stove by himself. Due to that the Sarge learned Danny's secret, he also learned that Danny's family tried to experiment on him only for the boy to escape and hid friend the mayor to outlaw ghost hunting in city limits. The law didn't effect Danny though because he wasn't a hunter he was a ghost fighter.

Paulina had started to visit the firehouse to check on them, she even would help clean or cook for the two men. one day she was looking out over the trainyard from the roof when she fell , to her shock Danny had caught her and flew her back on the roof. Paulina was shocked Danny Fenton could fly like the ghost boy Danny Phantom, the moment she thought that she facepalmed realizing the truth. To Danny's surprise she didn't squel and proclaim her eternal love, she merely thanked him and promised to keep his secret. Danny was stunned but glad, he was starting to like Paulina as a person and didn't want her being all Phangirl on him.

At school Danny was shocked, Paulina had became one of the nicest girls in the school everyone loved her even more now, everyone except Sam who she seemed to hate even more than ever. Paulina was now defending kids from the A-listers and standing up for other students when teachers treated them unfairly. Dash chose to jump Danny while she wasn't around, only to get stuffed in his locker upside down by Danny. School was over and Phantom was flying Paulina home when the duo saw Dash and the football team pushing the new guy a sickly nerdy kid named Vahn into a puddle of mud face first, Vahn was a nice guy smart too he helped them pass their history exams that week. The duo landed in the middle of the group. Paulina began to chew them out, she even slapped Dash. Dash went to hit her but found himself pinned to the wall by Phantom who roared "I hate bullies, especially guys who hit girls!"

Dash peed himself under the burning glare of his hero, Phantoms eyes promising death in the icy glow. Luckily for Dash and the jocks Sarge showed up and talked Phantom down. Once the jocks all scatter, Paulina walks Vahn home then Phantom flies them to the firehouse. Sarge and Paulina began to cook stuffed peppers and spanish rice for supper, while Danny went on patrol.

Paulina had got her parents to let her stay at the firehouse over the weekend, so she was able to help out. The trio had just sat down to enjoy their meal, when there arose a ruckus from outside. They rushed to see what was going on, only to be surprised at what they saw.

NOTE This takes place after Phantom Planet however only Danny's family learned his secret. it's been a while for me so any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I will try to update often and finish by Veterans Day. until the next time have a nice day and follow for the next update


	2. Chapter 2

PHANTOM SOLDIER chapter 2

NOTE

I don't own Danny Phantom or any part of his universe. QUICK REMINDER this is a tribute to the armed forces so please support your troops and state your country and give a HELL YEAH in the reviews .

As the trio rushed out they saw Ms. Teslaff leading the jocks as they wreaked the train yard, tearing down shelters and attacking the homeless who lived there. This angered the trio because they knew there were several Veterans in bad shape living there. Just as they were about to charge them Teslaff screamed, the next thing they saw was her and the jocks run past them in sheer terror.

The trio went to help set back up and fix what they could, only to find Desiree had beat them to it. Turns out it was one of her regular haunts, and they loved her. Desiree informs them that she grew up a beggar, and after the sultan's wife had her banished she became one again. She told of how she nearly died finding an oasis, only to run into thieves who beat and violated her then left her for dead. Had it not been for an exiled former soldier and his family she would have died there, that is why she tries to help the people living there she knows what it's like to live like that.

By the end of her story Desiree had started to sob , on impulse Danny took her into a hug. He then gulped knowing how she felt about being touched by a man, but Desiree only clutched onto him and took comfort in his embrace. When she stepped back she smiled at him, Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his head. The now foursome headed back to the firehouse. On the way Desiree told Danny she would grant him three wishes if he would promise not to bother her around the train yard, she said usually she didn't put a dark spin on wishes granted for homeless unless they were truly selfish ones. Danny thought and said "I wish you had a human form like a halfa, I wish we had enough leftovers to feed your friends here, and lastly I wish you only had to grant wishes you want to unless the wish is mine."

Desiree looks at him and Danny says "That way I can wish you back to the zone if you're being a bad girl and I don't have to hurt you."

Desiree smiled and said "So you have wished it, so shall it be."

Desiree took human form in a modern day outfit, she was dressed like a lady biker. Both men nearly had their brains fried seeing her. The huge eyes, jaw dropped and drooling looks on their faces made the girls laugh. Once the guys snap out of it they rush to gather the leftovers and head back to pass them out, by the time they finished everyone had a full belly. After everyone ate Sarge declared he was going to organize a team to patrol and defend the and the girls clean up and head back to the firehouse, only to return with supplies. they begin to reinforce shelters with duck tape and survival blankets. Danny moves several boxcars using his super strength, so they can be used as shelters. Both ladies are in shock when he removes his shirt and they see his rippling muscles. In all her years Desiree had never seen anyone built like the long haired young man, she and Paulina were now looking like a couple mindless idiots drooling over Danny.

The next morning Sarge began to train Danny and Paulina with his team. The old Sargent chewed on his cigar as he drilled them, for Danny the workout was easy but, when Sarge made Danny fight with him Danny was in trouble. Sarge slammed Danny around like a rag doll, even when Sarge had Danny go ghost the boy could not win. Sarge then taught him control and how to actually fight, by the end of the weekend Danny could hold his own. Paulina and Desiree (who went by Dessie in her human form) had got close during the weekend despite the fact they both wanted Danny.

On Sunday Danny asked Dessie if she would fix up his third floor rooms into bunkrooms so he could have a worm place for as many people to stay as possible. Desiree was happy to, when she was done the four rooms could hold five sets of bunk beds each. That meant he could let forty people stay there, that at least covered the children and the sick. Everyone seemed to agree the children and the sick or elderly got priority in housing and thanked Danny for his generosity.

A couple weeks later Desiree moved in, she used her powers to make a storage room on the second floor into a bedroom for Danny so he didn't need to sleep on the fold out couch. She also took an old model home she found in storage and made it work for her, she set it up in Danny's room. Danny didn't mind much, in fact he liked it because they would often tease each other and he often awoke to her in bed with him. when Paulina stayed over she slept with Dessie, some nights Danny would watch them after they went to sleep.

Sarge and his team patrold the yard often, this kept things quite so the little community could prepare for the up coming winter. Tucker had decided to hire them for security ,saying he one day wanted to open the train yard and give train rides. The only thing stopping him was he needed funding for a homeless shelter first and Vlad had stole so much money from the town they could be in the red for years to come. However thanks to Danny and Desiree he had a plan to get it done a lot sooner than that.

It was early October when Sarge and his team were on night patrol when they were ambushed by the jocks, the fight seemed to be brutal as the jocks had weapons. The Veterans however had better skill and managed to fend them off with only a couple injuries, the jocks didn't fair too bad since the Veterans only used disabling moves. Three Veterans and nine jocks needed medical attention after the dust settled.

Danny had Walker interrogate Dash, finding out Teslaff was behind the attack. Walker was happy to help despite his history with the new Ghost King, Walker was a former Army Ranger and hated when people treated Veterans like that. The respect Danny showed the Veterans made Walker decide to help him as much as he also reconized Sarge and saluted him with high respect despite Walker had been a higher rank. Sarge returned the salute, then Walker relaxed and left.

The next day was Saturday and Danny was flying through the ghost zone to see Clockwork when he heard crying, stopping to check it out he found Ember and Kitty. Danny asked "What's wrong?"

Ember said "Hey King Dipstick, we just got dumped by our boyfriends."

Kitty added "Skulker even beat Ember up, She doesn't have much power since nobody has chanted her name for so long."  
Danny says "Well I do know where you could give a small concert and get some power back, but only if you swear no mind control."

Ember agreed with a nod and Danny took them to the train yard, while small her mini concert did give her enough power to feel better. Danny informed her of his rules about the yard and that as long as they behaved they could hang out there. Ember asked if she could give more concerts there, Danny laughed saying "Sure but if you want to keep them chanting you better keep writing new songs."

Ember smiled and kissed his cheek saying "Thanks Babypop."

On Monday Phantom showed up at school with Walker and his troops, they surrounded the school. Several ghosts brought school board members and the super intendant, Phantom flew in and had Ms Ishiyama summon Ms Teslaff to the gym for an assembly.

NOTE

I know many are wondering why I'm having Teslaff be the bad guy so to speak. I know she always acts like she was in the military and a soldier, but think about it they didn't really have female soldiers until the late 80's early 90's and she is older than that. Then think of her personality she is a section 8 or crazy if you don't know what a section 8 is. I could only deduce that her family has a tradition of serving and when she couldn't the pressure of being raised to do so made her snap. this caused her to have a fantasy of serving while secretly dispising those who did get to.  
Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review or just comment with your country and a HELL YEAH if you support your troops. until next time have a nice day and bless you all


	3. Chapter 3

PHANTOM SOLDIER chapter 3

NOTE welcome back sorry it took longer to update than I thought. I still own nothing of Danny Phantom or his universe, as stated before this is a tribute to Veterans and if you support your troops please leave a HELL YEAH and your country's name in the reviews/comments thank you

Once in the gym for the assembly Phantom opened a time window like Clockwork taught him, the widow showed Ms. Teslaff failing her psychological exam to join the army. She never got to serve in the armed forces like her family did, furthermore Phantom showed how she lied on her resume and her mistreatment of the students. This had many school board members and the superintendent upset, so they fired her on the spot.

However things weren't over because Walker came in and showed how she was getting the jocks to help her harass the homeless, and how she paid off the police to look the other way. That got Tucker to fire the police and have Sarge and his team to take their place, a hand full of officers had actually got to stay on due to the fact Sarge's team vouched for them some of them had even served with or under one of Sarge's people.

Later Walker showed up reporting that the Mansons had been funding Teslaff's war on the homeless, the only problem was he had no proof. Sam hearing this was angered and decided to get a place of her own. When she got home she told her Gammy Ida, who decided they would both move out and find a place away from Jeremy and Pamela. The two ladies found it hard to find a place, seems Pamela knew Sam would react that way if she found out so she blocked her.

That night Sam and Ida stopped by Danny's place, where Danny offered them a room. Desiree realized Ida would have trouble with the stairs and just getting around, so she asked her to make a special wish. NO sooner than Ida said "I wish I could get around like I did in my thirties ." she found herself transformed into a thirty-five year old her. The now not so old woman danced and jumped around for joy. Sam thanked Desiree, who smiled saying "I granted a wish I wanted to."

Over the next couple weeks, thanks to Ida giving Sam what for when she got too full of herself, Sam and Danny reconnected. Paulina and Dessi didn't mind, but Ember and Kitty sure did. Ember even asked how many girls Danny wanted in his harem, poor Danny blushed so bad even when he went invisible you could still see it.

Thanks to Ida Danny was able to get more beds up, so he could house more homeless. Ida had even made arrangements to have a crew come in and convert some boxcars into camper style homes and connect them to the electrical grid. This made Sarge and his team quite happy because that made it good for families, Tucker decided to start work on the old train yard now that Danny and Ida had managed to start a homeless outreach program.

Many family shops started hiring the homeless now in support, the Veterans usually got security type jobs however the hospital hired a former Air Force Captain as their emergency chopper pilot. It was Gym class on Halloween when Skulker attacked, Maddie Fenton had taken over the class since Teslaff got fired. Danny had tried to leave so he could go ghost, but Maddie had activated the now modified ghost shield and stopped him. Luckily for him Paulina distracted her while Sam helped him slip past it, by flipping it off and back on once he got out. Maddie was livid when she discovered he was gone.

Outside Valerie was pinned down by a barrage of missiles and ecto-blasts, Phantom snuck up behind Skulker and yelled "BOO!" using his ghostly wail to amplify it. this scared Skulker so bad he nearly messed himself. The wail based attack did shake Skulker's suit apart, which made it easy for Phantom to capture him. As Phantom started to land a blast fired past him, looking over he saw Sarge had his ecto-gun out. Confused Phantom looked at hi. Sarge said "Miss Grey you aren't allowed to hunt ghosts, even if your dad is the new acting sheriff."

Valerie tried to argue but Sarge caught her trying to shoot Phantom in the back, he had shot her ecto-gun out of her hand. Sarge then read her her rights and arrested her. Later she would be released, Tucker couldn't have his girlfriend stuck in jail too even felt bad for his friend having that fight. Tucker however didn't care, he had warned Valerie and told her Phantom was his friend. She didn't seem to care, until Danny overheard the fight and told Tucker he could share his secret. That shut Val up in a hurry, Tucker told her about everytime she had shot Danny and about all the scars he has due to her. Valerie decided to apologize as soon as she saw Danny or Phantom again.

After school Danny was walking home when Fright Knight attacked, Danny wasd still drained from his wail and too tired to fight. Soon Danny was pinned to the ground with Fright Knight standing on his chest ready to run him through, luckily Sarge showed up with Danny's ghostly harem in time. Thanks to their efforts Danny was able to capture Fright Knight and break his sword. On doing that He broke out of the thermos, Kitty however used her banishing kiss on him. Over the next week elections were held and Tucker was elected to stay mayor while Mr. Grey was elected sheriff. Phantom was elected to lead a team of sanctioned ghost hunters, who would be the only ones allowed to hunt ghosts legally. This made the Fentons hopping mad, now that they couldn't hunt ghosts at all especially their son. Valerie didn't care since she found out the truth she joined team Phantom. Mr Grey was glad since the fine for breaking that law was quite hefty and required a week in jail per offence.

NOTE I got one more chapter to go maybe two. I hope any Veteran or member of the armed services reading this enjoys it. As Veterans Day rolls around please keep in mind all who serve or served to protect their country, I salute you all. please be kind and review or comment and if you do show your support to these brave men and women by giving a HELL YEAH and naming your country. until next time have a nice day and bless you all.


	4. Chapter 4

PHANTOM SOLDIER CHAPTER 4 I own nothing of Danny Phantom or his universe. THis is for all Veterans I salute you and wish you a HAPPY VETERAN'S DAY. if you support the troops please give a HELL YEAH and name your country in the reviews. To t-rex 989 I hope I fulfilled your request. now on with chapter 4

Danny had everyone preparing to celebrate Veterans Day, when Walker showed up. He had found proof the Manson's had backed Teslaff, they had wanted the train yard to put up some automated factory. Tucker had shot them down on it saying that that was where the homeless stayed, in truth he knew from Sam it was not going to help the town by providing jobs or revenue. Tucker also knew several Veterans lived there because that was the only place they had, he and Danny always did what they could to help them but it never had been enough in his book. Walker asked if he could get them for a few years, Danny was tempted but he knew it would upset Gammy Ida so he said no.

Sarge still had to talk Danny out of laying the smackdown on them, Danny wasn't going to hurt them just unleash his Ghostly Wail in the middle of their mansion and make them homeless. While Ida and Sam had no problem with that they didn't want Danny to stoop to that level. Walker made a suggestion of releasing Sluice a prisoner who had sewage based powers on them. Everyone rolled laughing and agreed to that.

Around an hour later Pamela and Jeremy Manson came running from their home as a Sluice (a large glowing green slime monster) chased them out of their house. Sluice had covered them in his putrid ooze and was throwing more at them, needless to say they stunk of sewage. Ida laughed watching them run and falling over themselves. Danny salued Walker thanking him for his help, Walker returned the salute and said "They got what they deserved, messing with Veterans is against the rules."  
It was Finally Veteran's Day, Jack and Maddie were coming over with Jazz and Paulina. Jack had too much respect for Veterans to ruin a day set aside to honor them, by starting a fight with Danny. His father had been a soldier and died in combat when Jack was just a small boy. Maddie hated to let this opportunity to get Danny slip away, but she too refused to ruin the day for her husband and daughter.

As the party got started Jack met the Veterans Danny was helping, in hearing their stories he found himself proud of his son for stepping up to help these noble men and women. Maddie found Danny's harem all in human form, she was amazed that so many women loved him and accepted him even though he was half ghost. When she commented on this she found out they were too. Even Paulina had became a Halfa thanks to Desiree granting her wish, this new knowledge put a smile on Maddie's face. Maddie knew now that Danny wouldn't be alone, so now she didn't need to cure him.

Things were going well everyone was having fun, until Aragon attacked leading his forces in an attempt to destroy Danny and reclaim his kingdom. Sarge lead his team to put out the fires, while Danny and his girls transformed and began a counterattack. Phantom blasted Aragon sending the dragon to the ground, there the Fentons attacked in the GAV. Jazz and Maddie blasting away, while Jack drove. The girls hammered Aragons men, while Paulina used her seduction power to seduce them the others attacked . Kitty used her banishing kiss, Sam wrapped them in ghost vines, while Ember scorched them. Desiree and Spectra just covered them laying down cover fire.

It didn't take long For Aragon and his troops to see they had lost, as a last ditch effort Aragon shot fire at Danny's family. Just before it hit a ghost shield went up, they turned to see Sarge standing there straining to hold back the ghostly dragon fire. Danny blasted Aragons collar off and Kitty banished him. Once gone Sarge fell to his knees breathing heavily, it was then Jack went pale seeing his face Jack cried "DAD!?"

Danny landed looking questionly at Sarge. The Sarge said "Hey Jackie. I heard my grandson was a hero and needed someone on his side since you two abandoned him, shame on you he is your son like you are mine. Even after all this time I sacrifice myself to help you, how can you not do the same for your own son? As Soldiers we fight to protect not only our country but our family and loved ones. Danny and his ladies were the only ones to give us a chance in the whole town, until Tucker decided to help. Thanks to Desiree I was able to come spend time with my family, but thanks to you two Danny needed me too much and I only had time to spend with him. Now I have to go back."

After that Sarge walked over hugged Danny then hugged the rest of his family, saluted his friends and flew into the air. Danny,his girls and the Veterans all saluted Sargent Daniel J. Fenton as he vanished into a beam of light. Everyone cried seeing this, and the rest of the party was sharing stories about Sarge. After an hour or so the party came to an end as the ghostly party goers lit up the sky in ecto fireworks. By thanksgiving the Fentons were getting along again, at the firehouse Danny had put up a plaque that said " Sarge's house in respect to all who serve to protect not only their loved ones but their country as well, God bless them all."

THE END

NOTE : I know this story has offended some but I don't care because I am offended by these people who disrespect our Veterans and servicemen and women. the lack of response to this story makes me sad because it shows a severe lack of respect and support for armed forces world wide. one last time if you support your troops GIVE ME A HELL YEAH AND STATE YOUR COUNTRY in the review.


End file.
